


『帕迪』我走过最远的路是小奶狗的套路（中）

by 7QS7



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7QS7/pseuds/7QS7





	『帕迪』我走过最远的路是小奶狗的套路（中）

这样惯着他迟早要完，脑子里负责敲警钟的小人儿又跑出来原地蹦跳挥着手吸引他的注意，Dybala对此清楚明白得很，明明已经看到狗狗眼后面藏着的尖牙，结果还是一而再再而三的不长记性。都是你活该，Dybala撇撇嘴在心里给自己敲了个自作自受的戳，只让自己的半张脸出现在屏幕中嗫嚅着问：“你想干什么？”

见他还是松了口，Pavon把顺杆爬的技术玩了个十成十，抱着个松软的靠垫，下巴虚虚的压在上面：“你说我能干什么呀？”语调天真仿若稚子，眼神却带着山雨欲来时黑云压城的侵略性。

“我想你啊，你该知道的。从这儿……”他的手指在自己的额头上点了两下：“到这儿……”摄像头跟着手指一起下滑落在心口，Pavon一手举着手机一手在左胸画了个爱心，然后摊平手心往前伸，做了个全部奉上的动作。不管经历多少次这样直白而热情的示爱，Dybala还是觉得脸颊发烫，他的小朋友总是知道怎么把他变成个仿佛没谈过恋爱没讲过情话，甚至偷看一眼喜欢的人都觉得心跳加速的傻瓜。

“再到这儿……”Pavon的手最后落在大腿上，抬着头的性器把宽松的运动裤顶出一个鼓包他却并不去动，反而又把手机举到脸前：“你知道吗？我看你的比赛，看你奔跑在球场上，看你的汗水顺着脖子流进衣领，看你跟队友一起拥抱庆祝，看你争执的愤怒，罚球的冷静。只要看到你，我的想念便不属于我了，它为你而生。”

“你哪来那么多废话！要干什么……就快点。”Dybala虽然不太容易害羞，但在情事上却完全不是小男朋友的对手，他已经自己解开了上衣扣子，就等着Pavon给他指令做些没羞没臊的事情，结果那满脸写着饿的狼崽子却极其沉得住气，硬是要Dybala自己开这个口不可。

Dybala这下彻底恼了，每次都是Pavon故意撩拨他，撩完之后又做出副管杀不管埋的样子，那你一个人硬着去吧。Dybala在毯子里解开了皮带，一只手向下伸进牛仔裤，手指挑开内裤松紧摸上自己的阴茎，另一只手向上划过腰腹落在胸口，他本是个神经末梢算不得敏感的人，但在他小男友的开发下，那些连他自己都不知道的敏感处，那些碰都碰不得的私密位置遍地开花，也不只是他天生如此还是只因为碰上了他的冤家。

手指被含进嘴里舔弄的啧啧作响，拿出来之后手指撑开还能看到食指和中指间连起的银丝，只不过Dybala没心思关注这不痛不痒的画面，沾着唾液的拇指急切的捻在自己的乳头上却始终得不了趣儿，只把胸口揉出一片红才作罢。

“哈啊……难受……”压抑着的喘息不经意间从齿缝流出来，到底是Pavon把他惯坏了，现在连自己纾解都变成了个机械又困难的事情：“你他妈的就是个小混蛋，只知道拿我寻开心……”怕被人发现的压抑还有被爱人忽视的委屈交织在一起，这难以到达的高潮硬是把这受伤都不肯喊疼，只是做个手势要求换人的男孩儿逼出了细碎的呜咽声：“说想我都是假话，大晚上出去鬼混还要骗我……”

这调子一听就是真的委屈了，Pavon也顾不得之前想好的，偏要年长的恋人吃吃醋再主动一点的套路，忙不迭的哄上了：“是，是我的错，我没出去，视屏是上次我去接你的时候拍的，你记得吧？就是他们真心话大冒险打给我说你喝多了去背你回家的时候……”

Dybala当然记得那是怎么回事，彼时他俩之间还差着一层窗户纸，但两个傻兮兮的家伙却谁都不敢再往前踏一步了，队友们看着着急就把Dybala灌了个七荤八素，丢在沙发上拿手机给Pavon打电话 。“他要是来这事儿就肯定成了。”他听到他们这样说，但酒精让他无力反抗，只是拍拍沙发靠垫表示了自己的不满。

小朋友倒是来的快，Pavon急冲冲跑过来，衣服上还带着冬夜的寒意，看到Dybala乖乖巧巧靠在角落才放心的站住，抖开手臂上挂着的围巾把他裹了个严实。“能走吗？”Pavon按住Dybala揪围巾的手说外面冷然后如是问，Dybala不知道是中了什么邪，偏不依不饶闹着要让Pavon背他，而Pavon也真的傻乎乎听着个醉鬼的话背起他走进雪地里。事后他也骂过Pavon一根筋，醉后胡话哪里是能当真的，叫个车把他扔回家，一觉起来就什么都不记得了，Pavon摇摇头笑得有点腼腆：“我愿意背着你。”

Dybala想着忽然笑了，耳机里他的小男朋友还在说你别生气，我再欺负你你就骂我，他突然觉得自己真傻，不安全感来的毫无缘由异常可笑。“你快点好不好，我想要，你要是再跟我一问一答我就要烧着了。你会怎么摸我，怎么让我为你打开自己，怎么……”

对面的喘息骤然粗重，Pavon愣了一下选择顺着继续往下说：“给我看你是怎么安慰你胸口的小东西的，啧，红红的硬硬的翘着太可怜了是不是？”Dybala幼兽似的哼唧了一声，手指停在半空，仿佛在等一句许可。“碰碰它，你知道怎么让自己舒服。

干燥的指尖揉弄着翘起的乳尖，Dybala回忆着Pavon的手落在他身上的力度，指甲搔刮着硬到发疼的顶端。“我会含住它，用犬齿衔着等你吚吚呜呜的喊疼，但你喜欢轻微的痛感对吗？我知道的，那会让你更兴奋，会让你硬的流水。”遮光板还开着，光天化日之下，即便外面除了云一无所有，Dybala还是觉得有种被窥探的紧张。

Pavon让他张开腿。

就在他犹豫不决的时候，Pavon又开口了：“我的小宝石听话没有？”Dybala轻轻嗯了一声，但显然，Pavon并不满意：“你只说个语气词我怎么知道你进行到哪一步了。”

“你的……你的小宝石，听话了……”这实在太羞耻了，Dybala喘得像个哮喘病人，眼圈泛红，说完之后门牙就牢牢咬在下唇，眉头紧蹙，但身体还乖顺着，双脚踩在两侧的扶手上，阴茎高翘，门户大开。“摸给我看，后面是我的，一下都不许碰。”

在以往的性爱中，Pavon从来没有尝试过像现在这样简明扼要的发号施令，但很显然的是，这种支配者的姿态性感的让Dybala大腿根都在发抖，他低头套弄着自己的性器，小腹上的肌肉在放松和绷紧间来回摇摆：“乖孩子可以得到奖励吗我的先生。”

“当然。”

 

TBC


End file.
